Buscando en el closet
by Sakhory
Summary: A Noruega se le antoja llevarse a Dinamarca al closet, para buscar un par de objetos que sabe que no estarán allí. Simplemente se le antoja aprovecharse un poco de su inocente amigo. Y cuando parece que su plan está saliendo espantosamente, un muy inusual atrevimiento danés le da una mano. One-shoot. 2P!Noruega/2P!Dinamarca. Lemmon.


**Advertencias:** Hard Yaoi, Lemmon, 2P!.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

_**Regalo para Neam:**_ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO AMIGA :'3. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste esta cosa que es medio PWP. Te quiero mucho. _From Germany with love~_.

.

—No entiendo porqué debo estar aquí—opinó Dinamarca, intentando acomodarse en el estrecho espacio que había en aquél lugar. Intentando también no tocar a Noruega, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

—Te dije que debía encontrar algo aquí—mintió Noruega, simulando pasar la mirada por el pequeño y tenuemente iluminado closet.

El danés suspiró. Si seguía agachándose así, debido a su altura, iba a terminar con un dolor de espaldas terrible.

—¿Y qué estás buscando? —insistió el rubio.

—Escudos y hachas vikingas—contestó el noruego, intentando no sonreír. Todos los nórdicos (menos Dinamarca, al parecer), sabían que las armas iban en la armería (o una habitación que Finlandia y él denominaban "Armería"), no en un clóset junta-polvo, dónde con mucha suerte se podían llegar a encontrar muebles viejos hechos por Suecia y botellas de alcohol vacías. Claro que era un lugar bastante grande, pero debido al abarrotamiento de cosas las posibilidades de movimiento para dos personas como ellos (que contaban con cierta altura privilegiada) no eran muy variadas.

—¿Para qué? —Dinamarca se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado eso. La cara que puso Noruega bastó para asustarlo—¡L-lo siento! —se apresuró a decir, dándose vuelta torpemente, y tirando una vieja guitarra de Finlandia en el proceso—¡M-me pondré a buscar por aquí!

El escandinavo ladeó la cabeza. No había sido su intención asustar al mayor, sólo que le irritaba tanto interrogatorio. Si seguía acribillándolo a preguntas, no le quedaba otra que soltarle que todo aquello era un plan para encerrarse con él y aprovecharse (un poquito, o bastante) de su inocente persona.

—No te preocupes por eso, Den—lo tranquilizó—Sigamos buscando esas armas—una parte de él se sintió algo culpable por aquella mentira, pero lo hacía por una buena causa.

Dinamarca asintió, observando de reojo al noruego. Se tranquilizó al ver que ya no tenía su cara de mal humor.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no encontraremos ese tipo de cosas aquí—reflexionó el danés en voz alta, apartando telas de araña con el cable de un viejo teléfono—¿No habíamos acordado cambiarlas a algún lugar en específico...? —Noruega se puso en alerta. Su plan estaba peligrando—Creo que habíamos usado la habitación del fondo.

—Yo guardé algunas aquí. No quiero que Suecia las toque—se apresuró a decir el más bajo, auto felicitándose por su inteligente excusa. Aunque no podía continuar arriesgándose se aquella manera. Iba a tener que comenzar a poner el plan en marcha—Den, necesito tu ayuda~.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ayúdame a llegar hasta ahí arriba. Súbeme a tus hombros.

Dinamarca observó con desconfianza el lugar al que el noruego apuntaba. Con suerte lo único que habría allí serían arañas radioactivas.

—Creo que yo llego. No es necesario que te subas encima mío. ¡Además, podría haber cualquier clase de criatura! No puedes arriesgarte así...

Noruega bufó, levemente irritado. ¿Cómo se acercaba a invadir el espacio personal del danés con sutileza? Porque la sutileza no era lo suyo, y estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Por una vez, quería tratar de dejar de ser tan agresivamente directo con el rubio. ¡Y no se lo hacía nada fácil! Comenzaba a entender porque siempre aplicaba las misma tácticas de ir directo al grano...

—No hay nada aquí—Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el danés palpando la cima de un mueble, donde supuestamente podría haber algo—Sólo polvo—con expresión de disgusto, se limpió con las viejas cortinas.

—Entonces deberíamos dejar de buscar—se resignó Noruega. Lo haría a su modo, pero no en ese momento. Iría a la "Armería", donde de verdad habían hachas y escudos, y convencería a alguien de batirse a duelo con él. Así se desahogaría. Tal vez hasta podría convencer a Suecia de que lo ayudara...

—Lo siento—se disculpó Dinamarca.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó el otro, extrañado.

—Porque no encontramos lo que querías—casi se le parte el corazón, metafóricamente, a Noruega al escuchar eso.

—¡No te pongas así otra vez! ¡Sabes que este tipo de acontecimientos no son para nada culpa tuya! —el pensar que lo había llevado allí para aprovecharse de él, y que encima se disculpaba, hacía que el noruego se sintiera todavía más culpable que al principio.

El danés bajó la mirada. En verdad se sentía mal por el otro nórdico, quien parecía demasiado interesado en encontrar las armas. Tal vez podía cocinarle una tarta de fresas típica de su país...

Mientras tanto, Noruega decidió largarse. Fue a la puerta, y observó a Dinamarca por encima del hombro.

—Nos vemos más tarde—anunció el de cabello castaño.

—¡Espera! —exclamó el rubio, sujetando al otro del brazo—¡Voy a hacer algo para compensarte por no haber encontrado las hachas!

—Joder, Dinamarca—maldijo el más bajo.

—...una tarta de fresas. Sí, te gusta la gastronomía de mi país, y además...

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente adorable—murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, escuchando más bien a medias lo que el otro decía.

—...pedirle a Suecia que traiga cerveza para ti... —el danés hizo una pausa en sus planes para alegrar al noruego. Observó que el rostro de su compañero lucía extraño.

Extraño como cuando se le estaba a punto de tirar encima para intentar hacerle cosas indecentes.

Tragó saliva, algo preocupado, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Al hacer esto, el noruego también se acercó un poco más a él.

Dinamarca tropezó con un viejo juguete de Islandia, cayendo así al suelo. Noruega rió entre dientes, y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El más alto agradeció en voz alta.

Desgraciadamente, olvidó lo que la experiencia le había enseñado a lo largo de aquellos siglos tratando con el noruego: si le dabas la mano a Noruega, te agarraba el brazo.

O manoseaba el culo, en palabras finlandesas.

En aquel caso, no fue ni uno ni lo otro. El noruego sonrió maliciosamente, y apenas el danés logró ponerse medianamente de pie, lo atrajo hacia sí sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura. Acercó su rostro al del más alto, y eso hizo que éste último temblara ligeramente.

—Supongo que en el fondo sabes cuál es la mejor forma de alegrarme, ¿no? —susurró Noruega, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé... —le contestó Dinamarca, ruborizándose e intentando desviar la mirada. El escandinavo se sintió entusiasmado al instante.

Contra todo pronóstico malpensado del noruego, el rubio simplemente se limitó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios al de ojos verdes.

—¿Sólo eso? —se limitó a decir Noruega, decepcionado. Realmente no le molestaba darle besos al danés (más bien al contrario), pero se esperaba algo más. Después de todo, si estaba dispuesto a hacer una buena cena y encima pedirle ayuda al sueco, no le debería costar nada el ponerle más pasión al asunto.

—Esto... no sé, Noru, cualquiera podría venir. Me da vergüenza hacer algo más... —se excusó tímidamente el más alto.

La decepción fue notable en el rostro del noruego. Dinamarca, ante eso, sintió que otra vez debía armarse de valor, cosa que no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Aún así, lo haría, porque la otra nación era demasiado importante para él.

—_Norge_... no te pongas mal—dijo el rubio. Al aludido se le encogió el estómago: el que parecía estar mal era el más alto, no él—Me gusta verte feliz. Quiero ver tu sonrisa—pidió con un rubor en las mejillas.

El de ojos verdes permaneció observándolo con los latidos del corazón acelerados. Acto seguido, abrazó de forma un poco brusca al rubio, aunque con mucho cariño, y luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Joder, Dinamarca, siempre tan adorable—se exasperó, aferrándose fuertemente a la ancha espalda del otro nórdico. El danés sonrió con ternura, acariciando los lacios cabellos color miel del menor—Por cosas como estas es difícil terminar follando—el mayor paró en seco con las caricias, un poco avergonzado por la forma en la cual Noruega rompió la atmósfera.

—_Noru_, estas cosas no se dicen—se molestó levemente (porque vamos, nunca podría enojarse en serio con el noruego) —¿No podrías ser, no sé, más romántico?

—¿Por tu irresistible e inocente forma de ser se nos hace difícil terminar esta mágica noche en la cama haciendo el amor? —el danés rió ante ese pobre intento, aunque sabía que el otro bromeaba—Bueno, ni siquiera es de noche, son las 4 de la tarde, pero ese tipo de detalles son irrelevantes a la hora de...

—Eso no es "romántico", pero me gusta tu esfuerzo.

—¿Dio frutos? —Dinamarca dudó. Lo cierto era que no, pero... quería alegrar al noruego.

El de ojos celestes fijó la vista en la mirada esmeralda del otro, antes de acercarse lentamente para unir los labios del otro con los suyos.

Noruega sintió la euforia en su interior instantáneamente, dado que las pocas veces que el mayor tomaba la iniciativa eran únicas. Le gustaba la delicadeza con la que el otro nórdico lo besaba. Lo hacía sin prisas, disfrutando la suavidad del contacto. Dinamarca fue abriendo de a poco su boca, hasta dejar espacio suficiente para asomar la lengua y acariciar con ella los labios ajenos, como un pedido silencioso para que el otro abriera la boca también.

La nación más baja no se hizo rogar. Permitió al rubio la entrada y jugueteó con la lengua de éste. Sintió los fuertes brazos del más alto rodearles la cintura, y acercando más ambos cuerpos entre sí.

Lo único que fastidiaba en ese momento al de ojos verdes, era el tener que estirarse para llegar cómodamente a la boca del otro. Después de un rato era fastidioso. Dinamarca era consciente de esto, y en consecuencia, se separó del otro, intentando ignorar la mueca de fastidio de su acompañante. Luego de buscar con su mirada algo en aquél lugar, llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor idea era tirar los almohadones amontonados al suelo. Lo hizo rápidamente, y luego se sentó encima de ellos. El castaño también se sentó, pero sobre sus rodillas, y sonrió contra los labios del danés: estaban en su posición favorita... aunque no se tratara del lugar más romántico del mundo.

El danés paseó sus manos por la parte superior de los muslos del noruego, dejándolas allí. El menor se abrazó al cuello del otro, continuando con el beso. Ambos se sentían increíblemente bien, y notaban como se caldeaba el ambiente.

Dinamarca sintió la vergüenza de siempre cuando el otro comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con rapidez. Cuando quiso acordar ésta ya estaba en el suelo, y el noruego posó sus labios en el cuello del rubio comenzando a besarlo allí. El más alto se estremeció, y abrazó a su compañero por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

—Noru... —suspiró extasiado, sintiendo como se dejaba llevar por los besos y mordidas del aludido.

Éste último sonrió contra la garganta del rubio, y luego procedió a quitarse su camiseta. Al instante continuó con las cariñosas atenciones a la garganta de su acompañante. Una vez liberado de su, en ese momento, molesta prenda de vestir, dejó una última marca la blanca piel y se levantó de la falda del otro. Al crear esa distancia, Dinamarca notó como gran parte del "calor" desaparecía, aunque todavía tenía cierta calidez en su interior. Tuvo que admitir (como muchas veces en el pasado) que sentir al noruego tan cerca le generaba una sensación de bienestar demasiado genial como para querer dejarla.

Y Noruega no pudo resistirse a esos ojos celestes que le pedían más de algo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Empujó al danés para que quedara recostado sobre los almohadones, e hincó las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de éste, quedando así arriba. El rubio tragó saliva al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, y se ruborizó notoriamente cuando las yemas de los dedos del castaño se deslizaron por el vello rubio que había bajo su ombligo, hasta llegar a la bragueta de sus pantalones.

Noruega se decepcionó un poco al notar que su pareja no estaba tan excitada. Era de esperarse, ya que unos simples besos no podían lograr eso. Desabrochó los pantalones del danés, y le quitó todas las prendas de ropa restantes, dejándolo sólo en bóxers.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te emociones más? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, susurrándolo contra el oído del otro nórdico—¿Hablar sucio? —sonrió lujuriosamente—¿Tocarte? —trazó círculos con un dedo alrededor de uno de los pezones del danés. Éste se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

—No sé—murmuró el rubio, alzando una mano tímidamente, pero cambió de opinión. Él también quería tocar el cuerpo del noruego, pero la vergüenza parecía haberle ganado. El más bajo puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para besar los labios del danés, intentando dejar claro que podía tocar _lo que quisiera_.

Dinamarca abrazó la cintra del castaño que se encontraba en cuatro patas encima de él, mientras permitía que hiciera el beso más apasionado.

Noruega comenzó a no tener idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, o sí demoraban demasiado: sólo estaba disfrutando de la humedad de aquél contacto y del hecho de que el cuerpo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

El rubio también se había perdido entre besos y en el hecho de que las pelvis de ambos estaban casi rozándose. Un cosquilleo en el vientre lo asaltaba, y no terminaba de decidirse a alzar un poco esa parte suya del cuerpo para acrecentar la excitación que la situación les generaba. Debió recordarse a sí mismo que había decidido tomar la iniciativa, y que no se suponía que debiera pensar demasiado en ese momento; que debía dejar que los instintos dominaran un poco más (aunque le diera vergüenza).

El noruego gimió fuertemente cuando sintió cómo el mayor alzaba las caderas, dejando así que los genitales de ambos se rozaran.

—¡Eso es injusto! —protestó el menor entre jadeos—No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas... —un pensamiento asaltó su mente. "_Dos pueden jugar este juego_".

—Lo sien... —el danés se disponía a disculparse, pero se calló abruptamente al sentir la mano noruega tocando su pene por encima de la ropa interior.

—_Vendetta_—dijo el escandinavo, haciendo una buena imitación del acento de Italia del Norte.

Dinamarca, de forma un poco involuntaria, movía las caderas hacia arriba, buscando más de ese contacto. Gemía por lo bajo al ritmo de las caricias del otro. Noruega miraba embobado la boca entreabierta y el sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor, mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos de éste.

La ropa interior del rubio comenzó a estorbar a ambos, y el castaño se la quitó, dejando al descubierto la erección del más alto. Impaciente, se despojó también de las prendas que le quedaban. Estaba expectante por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Colocándose nuevamente en la posición anterior, el noruego entreabrió las piernas de la otra nación (la cual se dejó hacer) y colocó su miembro cerca de la entrada del otro. Se estaba aguantando para darle a él la oportunidad de parar ahí, en el caso de que quisiera. Dinamarca, como siempre, pareció pensarlo un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Más que pensarlo, se preparaba mentalmente. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del más bajo, mientras este último lo penetraba lo más cuidadosamente posible.

El danés se llevó un puño a la boca, intentando ahogar sus gemidos de dolor. No logró gran cosa. Noruega apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo, lo que hizo que se pegará más al cuerpo debajo suyo.

—No hagas eso, sabes que no me molesta escucharte. Me encanta—le recordó el de ojos verdes al otro europeo.

—E-es vergonzoso—balbuceó el rubio, con los ojos lagrimeando.

—No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza alguna, _Min kjaere Danmark_ **(*)** —le recordó mientras lo embestía suavemente.

El nombrado cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero se quitó la mano de la boca. Se aferró a la espalda del otro, intentando disfrutar de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos y olvidar el dolor de la intrusión noruega.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el menor, al no recibir ninguna señal de placer por parte del de ojos celestes, luego de un buen rato.

—Sí. Pero me duele—respondió el mayor con la voz ahogada—¿T-tú estás bien?

Noruega detuvo sus movimientos al instante, a causa de la sorpresa generada al escuchar esa pregunta salir de la boca del danés.

—¿Acabas de preguntarme _a mí_ si estoy bien? —inquirió el de cabello marrón—¿A pesar de que el que parece a punto de llorar eres tú? —suspiró.

—Lo siento... es qué... no sabía que decirte—se disculpó con voz entrecortada el rubio, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Y encima te disculpas—el noruego se rió a causa de la incoherente situación—Mírame, por favor—el otro entreabrió sus ojos un poco—Más.

El danés abrió sus ojos, que estaban brillando a causa de la humedad de las lágrimas. No se esperó encontrar al noruego con una expresión de preocupación y ternura que pocas veces mostraba.

—Te quiero—le dijo el nórdico menor—Y no me gusta lastimar a las pocas personas a las que les tengo cariño... y más si sé que es recíproco—acarició tiernamente la mejilla del otro—Por mi parte, me siento estupendamente. Pero quiero que tú también te sientas así.

"_Lo que obviamente no parece suceder_" agregó el castaño para sí.

—Gracias Noru. N-no entiendo como la gente dice que eres malo cuando dices cosas cómo estas... —un sonrojado Dinamarca esbozó una sonrisa luego de confesar eso—Te quiero y por e-eso... quiero que sigas—intentó que su voz sonara lo más segura posible.

Ya con el visto bueno del rubio, Noruega comenzó a moverse dentro de éste, quién movía las caderas acompañando el vaivén del cuerpo que se encontraba encima suyo.

A medida que el ritmo se hacía más rápido, ambas naciones se sentían cada vez más acaloradas y en éxtasis; la habitación no tardó en llenarse de gemidos, jadeos, maldiciones, nombres de dioses nórdicos y peticiones del tipo "_Di mi nombre_" o "_¡Más rápido!_". En esos momentos podían olvidar el mundo exterior, y la bizarra situación que los había llevado hasta allí. Sólo importaba que estaban ellos dos juntos, disfrutando apasionadamente de esa actividad gratificante y demostrándose de esa forma su amor: porque ese acto no era simplemente para satisfacer una necesidad que el otro les despertaba, era también una muestra de la confianza que se tenían y un lazo más fuerte que una amistad o una simple relación de amantes. Era un cariño que había crecido con los siglos, y que había sobrevivido a guerras y separaciones.

Se amaban, y el hecho de sentirse al borde de tocar el cielo en ese momento era una prueba más de que se querían en serio.

—Puta madre, Den, me vengo... —avisó Noruega con los ojos cerrados. Con esa sensación encima de estar al límite pero no sabes exactamente cuándo acabará todo.

Dinamarca no pudo decirle nada coherente, también estaba en su límite casi, y sólo quería concentrarse en disfrutar el placer que procedía al dolor que además tanto se había hecho esperar.

—_Danmark!_ —exclamó el noruego con un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo quedó tieso y temblando unos segundos, para luego dejarse caer, extasiado, encima del otro nórdico. Unos instantes después el rubio también acabó, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de su acompañante.

Se mantuvieron un rato así, relajados y con la respiración agitada, sabiendo que tenían cosas que hacer, pero sin tener deseos de realizarlas.

Noruega salió de encima del danés, y se tendió boca arriba a su lado, todavía jadeando un poco. El otro, por su parte, tomó uno de los almohadones y lo usó para cubrir sus regiones vitales. La vergüenza le asaltaba poco a poco.

—_Norge..._ —comenzó el danés tímidamente—¿Estás mejor?

El castaño frunció el ceño, ¿porqué debía sentirse "mejor"? Estaba estupendamente, a pesar de que los arañazos del rubio en su espalda escocían un poco...

—Lo digo porque, ya sabes, no podías encontrar lo que querías, y... —hizo una pausa mientras el de ojos verdes tragaba saliva al olvidar eso—Y te veías triste, y quería alegrarte, tomando la iniciativa... aunque yo también quería—añadió eso último en voz demasiado baja, aunque el otro lo escuchó.

—Estoy muy feliz—lo interrumpió el más bajo, que iba a morir de ternura si el otro continuaba diciendo esas cosas—Tú siempre me haces feliz.

El danés le regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora, y procedió a colocarse la ropa.

—No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día—le recordó el mayor—Alguien podría venir a buscar algo aquí...

—No lo creo.

—Alguien podría buscar armas, igual que tú.

—Pf, si todos saben que las armas se guardan en la armería... —apenas dijo eso, abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber soltado algo como eso.

Al procesar la información, el rostro del danés se puso rojo, en parte por la vergüenza de haber olvidado eso, pero también porqué estaba un poco furioso con el noruego por haberle mentido. Aunque no era exactamente furia, era más bien... decepción.

—¡Noru! —exclamó, enojado, y el aludido no pudo hacer más que sonreír, y ponerse de pie (así como estaba) para abrazarlo.

Porque incluso con expresión indignada y "enojo", Dinamarca seguía siendo lo más hermoso del mundo para él.

**Fin~**

.

**Extra~**

—Elegiste el peor día para buscar tu vieja guitarra, el peor día... —se reprendía a sí mismo un furioso finlandés, que había estado a punto de entrar al clóset, pero los ruidos de la pareja en plena faena lo habían disuadido a tiempo.

.

**(*)** Algo así como "Mi querido Dinamarca" en noruego.

Pues ha terminado ésta perversión :D Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer! -pasa algodón al que necesite(?)-


End file.
